<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CHANGE THE FORMALITY by escalon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351476">CHANGE THE FORMALITY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/escalon/pseuds/escalon'>escalon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clones, Gen, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Pyromania, X-EXO, chanyeøl is obsessed with chanyeol haha get it, uhh tbh this is just chanyeøl being deranged like that is literally it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/escalon/pseuds/escalon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>set it all on fire</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CHANGE THE FORMALITY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s fun for Chanyeøl. That’s what the others don’t understand, what sets him apart from them. It’s a fundamental difference, the way his eyes light up when he sees his parallel, the way his mouth quirks up and his lips pull back into an imitation of a gleeful smile at the mere thought of him. Chanyeol. The man whose DNA he’d been lifted from, the one Chanyeøl was modeled after, a version of the being that was not molten and heinous. Chanyeol is a God, in a sense, to this thing. Chanyeøl, a manifestation of disgusting envy, screeching and burning and </span>
  <em>
    <span>burning </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the shadow of him, made in his image. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol is his other half, the very reason for his living. It’s a syrupy, romantic way to think about it, and Chanyeøl can only stomach it sometimes, on good days, when he can shape his howling thoughts into coherent things with words and meaning, on days when his breaths aren’t coming out hot and dense and his veins aren’t searing hot in his fingers and up into his useless right eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the days leading up to the Battle, Chanyeøl is ecstatic. After three years of watching his counterpart from afar, admiring him, obsessing over him, they would meet. Flames he does not remember igniting graze at his ankles, slicing up the charred concrete of his walls. They tint his vision with comforting reds and oranges, a reflection of hell itself, where Chanyeøl belongs. Where he is from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hellish creature. An infernal creation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He exits the ruined room calmly, presses the door shut with an uncharacteristic gentleness as to not disturb the fire licking out of its frame. He ignores the dark twinge of Baëkhyun’s eyes on the back of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Baëkhyun’s voice is low, his words cold. Chanyeøl can only laugh, and even that’s a discordant sound, a bark clawing its way through the burnt muscle of his throat, the cauterized flesh behind his teeth and under his tongue. He turns from his door, then blinks once, twice, intraocular fluid blistering behind his eyelids. Presses his teeth together in a frightening smile. His gaze flits up to Baëkhyun’s after a moment. Chanyeøl swallows, an instinctual attempt to soothe his long-destroyed vocal chords. His saliva is fiery. Boiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” He croaks, finally, sneer splitting farther across his face. Baëkhyun is unmoved, looks back to the television in front of him with finality, and Chanyeøl takes this as his cue to leave.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>